Big Hair
by CAIT-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Wee one-shot of 10/Rose sort of. Set straight after "New Earth". The Doctor discovers his big hair : R


Another short one-shot 10/Rose thing :) I just finished watching "New Earth" and thought "hey, what happened inbetween this and "Tooth and Claw"?" So, here's my little filler.

Sadly,nothing belongs to me. It belongs to BBC and RTD, as always.

**Big Hair**

Rose sighed as she walked up the metal grating towards the centre of the control room. Kicking off her shoes, she collapsed into the nearby chair and sighed deeply, making the Doctor chuckle slightly.

"OK there Rose?"

She rolled her eyes in a long suffering sort of way and nodded.

"Y'know, she may have tried to kill us n'all but I can't help but feel sorry for Cassandra a bit. I mean, no-one _wants_ to die do they? No excuse for what she did but still…" she trailed off looking thoughtful. "Am I too forgiving?"

The Doctor smiled at her, shaking his head.

"You're human. And you're just Rose. That's why I like you."

Rose blushed slightly and grinned up at him. "Thanks"

She looked at his shirt and sighed,

"You must be bloomin' freezin' in that! It's still soaking from the disinfectant thingy on New Earth! I'll go grab you some spares from the wardrobe." And with that, she jogged out the room, leaving a somewhat surprised Doctor behind her.

He ruffled his damp hair and unbuttoned his jacket, laying it delicately on the chair, trying to rub out the creases. Oh how he hated creases. Rose returned with an armful of clothes piled high, hiding her face.

"Mhhmmphhh cab shir phinb" she muffled

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he watched her forehead poke over the top of the heap.

"You what?"

"Give us a hand!"

"Oh!" he shuffled over to her and grabbed a few items from her, "Sorry. Hard to understand you with clothing in your mouth" and he grinned widely at her. "What's with the towels?"

Rose dropped her pile onto the chair, much to the Doctor's unhappiness, as his jacket lay crushed underneath.

"You need to dry yourself before you get changed into clean clothes Doctor! You'll just be uncomfy if you don't."

"Always looking out for me Rose" he said joyfully, grabbing a large towel. He pulled his shirt off quickly, and held the towel to his chest looking embarrassed. "Err…could you avert your eyes for a tick?"

Rose scoffed. "Oh please! Who do you think helped put those pyjamas on you at Christmas? Nothing I ain't seen before anyway."

The Doctor looked thoroughly mortified and he turned his back without answering, rubbing his arms slowly.

"Sorry", she said gently, "C'mere you're gonna catch your death." And she approached the Doctor slowly, taking the towel from his cold hands, and covering him fully. She rubbed his arms quickly, and then his back.

"Warmer?"

The Doctor didn't catch her eyes. "Yes. Thank you."

Rose swallowed, and felt herself blushing once more as she massaged his chest, once or twice letting her fingers brush against his abdomen. He shivered at her touch.

She stepped back and smiled radiantly. "You're done"

"Oh" he stammered, "Ye- yes of course." And he pulled on a clean shirt and jacket.

_"Getting in too deep here Doctor" he thought, "Way waaay to deep. Too domestic. You don't do domestic remember?"_

"Oh hang on" Rose popped up behind him. "We forgot your hair! Can't have the new do looking all messed up so soon can we?"

The Doctor beamed at her. _Good old Rose._

"No indeed we cannot! I do believe that could cause a temporal anomaly in time and space."

Rose rubbed his hair with the towel, and sniggered when it got pulled away.

"What?" the Doctor watched her double over with a puzzled expression on his face, "What are you laughing at?"

Rose pointed at his head, "Go check yourself out in the mirror" she chortled.

He peered into a shiny part of the console and his mouth fell open.

"Wow. I mean _wow. _That is some big hair."

He fluffed it gently. "Oh well, at least I've got hair this time."

Rose patted it down gently and smiled at him. "I love it"

"Thank you"

"And now, I'm going to go get changed myself. Where are we off to next then? I fancy going to the past. Can we?" she watched him eagerly.

And, not wanting to disappoint, the Doctor grinned manically back. "Rose Tyler, you're wish is my command. The past it is."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

_Read and review. I'm doing this purely for entertainment purposes but it's nice to know what people think :)_


End file.
